Armor
Many items exist in The Midnight Station. Here are the Armor you can find or buy. Armor Of Aamon Bought from Tardig for 4000 Exp Description - Crafted and tailored for the seventh of the 72 Goetic Demons by Astaroth. The armor tells tales of all things past and future. These tales may be falsified, however, as it has long since passed from the clutches of the owner. Burden Bought from Tardig for 4500 Exp Description - A piece from the Guilt Machine that was said to be impossible to strip. The Burden was placed in when the beings could bare themselves no longer, floating off into a different existential plane. Without the Burden, the Guilt Machine devours all. It calls out for INNOCENCE Canteen Found in Ashen Fields. Description - Strap one on and go. Sprawling sands lay buried underneath the mountains of ash, and while it seems useless now there may be countless lives this dust-addled object has saved. C. Carapace Bought from Tardig for 1500 Exp Description - A Calcium Carapace that represents a magnificent Tardigrade colony. Usually worn by Tardigrade royalty, these particular Tardigrades lives just beyond the 9th star from Saturn. How it came to be amongst a commoner is a mystery best left unsolved. Clockwork Gear Bought from Tardig for 2500 Exp Description - Tick tock went the clock Til it grinded to a halt A screw went missing And so did a bolt Tick tock went the clock Til it got king of smashed Put it on, spin it Spin it for a bash First Lie Item received from defeating (Guilt Machine) in The Guilt Machine Description - All good intentions often begin with a lie, and often that First Lie is the most crooked fragment of the truth. All other lies stack and fester out from this one, leaving not a shred of the honest truth amongst the structure. We never wanted this. Garden Gloves Random drop from defeating a (Watering Can) in The Savage Garden Description - One of many missing Garden Gloves. More and more of these began turning up while gardeners vanished left and right. Nobody believed the Savage Gardens to actually be alive, and as such it became overgrown without a soul to tend it. Griever Greif Bought from Tardig for 1800 Exp Description - Moans as well as befuddled sobs and grunts can be heard emanating from this object. This is simply a smaller, broken off piece of something that was once far greater. It thrived amongst The Archives...but could never overcome depression. Invalid ID Random drop from defeating (People jumping out of windows) in Tax Returns. Description - An ID that is invalid for as long as one holds it, even with your proper documents in place. Having everything in a nice and tidy order just is not enough. It will never be enough. Becoming a valid citizen will always be just out of reach. Invisible Vest Bought from Tardig for 1000 Exp Description - The man who wore this had hoped he would be noticed. To be noticed, one must first be visible, however. Everyone he tapped on the shoulder ran screaming, talking tales of the supernatural. The man got his wish, but only after attempting to stop a moving vehicle... Item Number 5 Random drop from defeating (Man Horse) in Our Abstract. Description - Item Number 5 was sold and manufactured in bulk under strict copyright guidelines from the Item company. Under no circumstance may Item Number 5 be resold, imitated, or in any way reproduced. Mitochondria Found in Bubbles Description - Drifting from bubble to bubble amongst the field just outside the reaches of the limbo, these cells exist only to regulate cellular metabolism through respiration. Their soft membranes remind one how fragile all life is. Necktie Found in Tax Returns Description - Simple attire can turn deadly in an instant. Rather than the usual pinstriped conversation piece at the office, one feels as if it is slowly strangling you with each thought, until you are suffocating, blue in the face and hanging 40 stories high. Pocket D. Bought from Tardig for 99,999 Exp Description - A Pocket Dimension that is quite literally made from a pocket. Countless miniscule planets, galaxies, and more are at your very fingertips! Be careful not to put a hole through it - the results would be catastrophic for everyone! Quasi-Body Bought from Tardig for 5600 Exp Too strange to truly be a body, but still, it might just be one. It could have been a whole one at some point, but...wait, no, that is not it. I can not put my finger on it...wait, is that a finger? How truly abstract! It calls out for MEANING Red Riding H. Found in Savage Gardens Some say that stories can come to life, Given enough thought. A page straight off a fairy, Red Riding Hood should never have existed. She did, and she was torn to pieces in the Savage Gardens. The red roses are said to have been sown from what was left of her. Sapling Random drop from defeating (Wall Face / Infant) in Incubator Description - Not your average sapling, these seemingly harmless trees are capable of producing the strongest form of body and mind enhancing toxin in the universe. Often, the user becomes someone other than themselves. As such, many grisly murders occurred due to these. Skin of Skin Bought from Tardig for 1200 Exp Description - Of skin from the Skin carved out of Skin around the Skin towards the Skin underneath the Skin behind the Skin left of the Skin right of the Skin above the Skin her Skin my Skin your Skin they are Skin we are all Skin. Softly Footy Bought from Tardig for 1000 Exp Description - Gently woven from a spinning wheel under a motherly gaze. The mother attended to every whim of her children, not realizing they never existed in the first place. Alone she lived, as she waltzed amongst her sickly shack...til the plague took her from her family too young. Tender Love Item received from defeating (Thursdays Child) in Incubator. Description - Love, care, and the soothing words of a mother resonate throughout this strange object. Comfort washes over all those surrounding it, easing all pains and aches as if they were kissed away by a beautiful face amidst the terror Mother knows best. Tom Tongue Random drop from defeating (Tommy Tongue) in Catering Halls. Description - Tom and his Tongue got into tons of trouble as a youngster. His mouth would overflow with nasty sayings; he was tasting everything and flapping it all around for people to see. Now, it is all that remains of Tom - a grotesque and warm slab of writhing meat. Torn Cover Random drop from defeating (Books) in Archives. Description - Each Cover depicts a blindfolded man holding a candle in one hand and an open book in the other. On the back, it reads: To truly light the way, one must accept knowledge through the mind and feel light - one cannot accept lies, only answers. T. Overalls Found in The Midnight Station Description - Tattered Overalls that were well loved and worn by someone almost certainly daily. It is a simple pair of overalls with a small frayed hole where the right knee used to be. One of the buttons seems to be missing and a pocket has been removed. Tower Armour Found in Savage Gardens Description - Having grown tired of walking the same loops and paths for over a century, the gentle giant took it into his own hands to escape. People and concepts never quite die here sadly, and it is likely the giant is still wandering, viewing his swinging corpse and wishing for peace. Wired R. Random drop from defeating (Wireballs) in The Guilt Machine Description - A strand of Wired Regret that acts as the immunization shields for The Guilt Machine. Pieces of these band together out of fear that people will find out their secret shames, whilst also attempting to swallow the shames of others...as if to do them a favor.